


Precioso Perrito

by thecatinthepurplepants



Series: Hetalia Werewolf au [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Countries Using Human Names, Eventual Smut, M/M, Pining, Rating May Change, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatinthepurplepants/pseuds/thecatinthepurplepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio finds himself living in an old folktale and Lovino finds himself breaking the one rule he swore to live by for the good of his species.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precioso Perrito

**Author's Note:**

> This work parallels the work Odd Little Wolf so this fic begins during chapter 3 of that fic. So if you haven't read that one you're probably gonna be a bit lost during this one, I'm also going to probably be skipping around a bit in this one. But, in summary, this is basically Lovino and Antonio's side to the story. It'll probably mostly be Antonio shamelessly flirting with Lovi but I wont spoil anything for you. I might write a few more of these parallel fics for the couple other pairings in Odd Little Wolf but who knows. Anyways, I hope you enjoy~

Everything was terrible, awful, horrible, and just completely shitty overall. Or at least it was for Lovino Vargas. Possibly the worst part of it was the fact that the only people he had to blame for his horrible conundrum was himself, his own brother, and that stupid oaf of a human that Feliciano was constantly making eyes at and babbling about all the time like a love struck _idiota_. If that stupid, blonde wall of meat had never started to seduce his naive baby brother then he would have never accidentally made Antonio not want to talk to him. Okay, maybe saying that he was his “baby brother” was a bit of a stretch since they were only about a half an hour apart in age. But he was still the more vulnerable one out of the two. Lovino was always the one that was there to protect him since Feliciano was always the sibling who, no matter his age, seemed to see the world as nothing but a mass of rainbows and happy times. He _needed_ Lovino there to make sure he didn’t get himself into trouble. But then it backfired on Lovino. It just wasn't fair.

Lovino had been doing nothing but mope around and mumble bitterly to himself as he went out for long walks when he was bored. And he was bored a lot in those days following Antonio figuring out what he was. Normally he would have been hanging around Toni’s farm, watching him work, hearing him talk to him or to himself in that heartbreakingly charming Spanish accent, and just enjoying being around him. And before he met Toni he would have normally spent his day goofing off and playing stupid kid games with his litter-mate. But now Feliciano spent all day, every day with that pasty Goliath that reeked of pig shit so Lovino had no one. 

That stupid human just _had_ to go and make Lovino blow a gasket by flirting with his brother. Lovino knew that he might have had a bit of a temper, but he was sure that his reaction was something anyone would do in his position. He just wished that Antonio hadn’t been there to see. He couldn’t get the look on Toni’s face out of his head. He looked so stunned and fearful and even a little horrified. Lovino didn’t really blame him though, how could he? Humans had come to think of half wolves, or at least the ridiculous folkloric interpretation of them, as nothing but a myth, an old wives tale to keep their children in bed at night. This was just what the half wolves had been aiming for to keep humans out of their business but Lovino found himself wishing, for the very first time in his life, that humans and his kind could just live together.

What really made Lovino’s heart ache was what Antonio had said to him, “ _Lo siento_ (I'm sorry), Lovino, but I just need time to myself to think. This is all just too much. I don’t even know what to think of you anymore.” He had said, those gorgeous green eyes looking at Lovino like he was a complete stranger even though Lovino thought of him as one of his only friends in the world. Then just like that Lovino wasn’t Antonio’s “ _precioso perrito_ ” anymore, not that he liked being called that, and he had no idea if he was allowed to so much as set foot on Antonio’s property.

Lovino swore to himself that he never meant to get this attached to some stupid human. Before he met Antonio he would have never dreamed he would see any human as anything other than something to be avoided or duped into giving him food. But in truth Lovino was doomed from the second Antonio opened the door to see what was whining for dinner scraps on his porch. 

Lovino had been guilty of thinking certain people were attractive before, but none of them really compared to the punch-in-the-gut breathless feeling he got the first time he got a good look at Antonio. He was, for all intents and purposes, everything Lovino could want in a mate. A gentle voice, handsome face, sun tanned skin that almost glowed, unfairly beautiful eyes that were warm with caring, and thick, wavy brown hair that he just wanted to run his fingers through. 

The attachment only got worse when Lovino started to actually get a sense for his personality. Originally Lovino only kept coming back just so he could look at him more. He knew it was shallow and kind of selfish to hang around a human at the risk of revealing the existence of his species just because said human happened to be hotter than a forest fire in August. He’d put himself through the “guilt” stage of things already. But the more and more he learned about Antonio and who he was the more he knew he was in deep trouble. He was kind and patient and nurturing, he even seemed to find it endearing when Lovino was grumpy and overall just being a pain in the ass. Lovino had never met anyone who wasn’t put off by his unstable temper, not even his own family wanted to be around him on his worse days. But even when Lovino showed up at Antonio’s farm and did nothing but growl at him and dig up parts of his garden Antonio was nothing but patient with him. He would maybe gently scold him but then he would scratch him between the ears when he accepted a lick to the cheek as an apology. Lovino missed those between the ear scratches. He tried doing it himself but it wasn’t the same and it made him feel like a pathetic, attention starved puppy.

Lovino tried to kill time by wandering around in the woods, maybe hunt a squirrel or two to take his mind off things but his thoughts always came back to Antonio. He had even tried going to see what Feliciano was doing over at that dirty pig farming human’s place but they weren’t there when he arrived. So he opted to just walk along the edge of the woods for a while. The fact that he ended up sitting just inside the cover of the woods at the edge of Antonio’s property was complete coincidence. It wasn’t his fault that his farm happened to be where he stopped. 

Okay, maybe he made his way over to see what Antonio was up to without him there. He’d decided to be in his human form that day, it was just the form he woke up in and he didn’t see a good reason to change. That morning he’d pretty much just thrown on a wrap around skirt and wandered off into the woods as usual.

While Lovino paced back and forth in the cover of the forest, Antonio was going about his day as he usually did. He was shoeing a horse, a young chestnut mare. Lovino remembered that she was named Trouble due to the fact that she was a pain in the ass which was why she was sent to Antonio for training in the first place. That horse bit Lovino in the ass once while he had his back turned. He hated that horse. 

Lovino watched Antonio get done with shoeing Trouble and head back into the barn and he wondered if it would be alright to maybe try to go over and talk. It had almost been a week since they last talked, after all. Well, more like five days but it felt like forever to Lovino. Antonio seemed to be going about his business as usual, not even a hint of the same sadness Lovino felt settled so deep and heavy in his chest he wondered some days if it would drag him to the ground. He wondered if Antonio even missed him, if he even thought about him anymore. Then Lovino wondered if Antonio had even wanted him there in the first place, perhaps the human had just kept Lovino around because he couldn’t think of a way to get rid of him. Perhaps he was glad to have finally found an excuse to get rid of him. The thought hurt like a long thorn being pushed between his ribs and he clenched his hands into shaking fists at his sides and gritted his teeth against the furious tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

All that he could think was, “How dare he treat me like a nuisance to be gotten rid of? How dare he make me feel so special only so he could throw me away?” Somewhere in his head he knew he was jumping to conclusions but any logical parts of him drowned out by his bitter fury and hurt.

Before Lovino even thought about what he was doing he was stomping his way over to the barn, fully prepared to give Antonio a very big, very vulgar, very angry piece of his mind. He made it all the way to the door of the barn, opened his mouth to start yelling, but when Antonio started to turn around suddenly all his boldness disappeared. He darted to hide around the wall where Antonio couldn’t see him and tried to control his breathing so he wouldn’t give himself away. His heart was pounding so hard he was afraid that Antonio would be able to hear it through the wall.

Once Lovino’s initial panic and anger subsided there was nothing left for him to feel but the hurt. He sat on the ground and hugged his knees, hiding his face and begrudgingly letting his tears fall silently save for the occasional soft hiccup or gasp. He could hear Antonio moving around inside the barn due to his more sensitive hearing and he could only hope Antonio couldn’t hear him. He thought that he would just about die from shame if Antonio caught him sniveling like a child outside his barn. 

Lovino just wanted to be able to talk to him again, just do _something_ with him again. He would even take Antonio being angry with him if it would just give him the chance to be around him. He didn’t care if he was acting childish or like he was desperate for attention, he just missed being happy and feeling like he had a friend. But instead of that he was stuck being bitter and hurt. He hated that he was crying like a pup with abandonment issues. He hated how much power Antonio had over him and his emotions without even realizing it. He hated how Antonio was able to reduce him to moping around for multiple days in a row, barely sleeping because he was too busy going over his mistake over and over in his head, and either crying or bursting into fits of rage at random intervals. 

But most of all, Lovino hated himself for getting so attached to something as fickle as a human. All his life he had gone over the rule to never reveal himself to humans, _ever_. He’d repeated it in his head like it was his mantra to live by. Hell, it pretty much _was_ the mantra he lived by. Sure, he would play the whole “stray dog” game with his brother to trick humans out of their food but he never thought that he would get attached to one of them. Not after the horror stories he’d heard, not after what he’d seen first hand. One of his own pack members had been shot by a human while he was out hunting in that same part of Northern England that they spent every summer, he still had the viscous scar on his shoulder to prove it. He told his story to the pups to scare them out of wandering onto a human’s property. Lovino knew not to break that rule, for the good of himself and his pack, and yet he did anyways and look where it got him. He would have preferred a bullet to the shoulder over the feeling of knowing that Antonio didn’t want him.

Lovino’s head snapped up from where it was buried in his knees when he heard footsteps heading towards the barn door. He sprung up from his seat in the dirt and darted around the corner before Antonio stepped out of the door to the barn. He had to duck under a fence and took very little time to think over what that fence was there for. He pressed his back to the wall and listened to which way Antonio was headed, and, of course, he was headed right towards the corner Lovino had hidden behind. He looked around in a panic, trying to find any place he could hide, when he spotted an open horse stall just a short ways down the wall of the barn. He sprinted on his toes, doing his best to make as little noise as possible just like his grandpa Roma had taught him. He ducked into the stall, his breath coming short and his heart hammering with adrenaline. He hated how he was being such a coward and he knew he needed to talk to Antonio. He just wanted to maybe do it later, when he was better prepared. Maybe the next summer. 

Lovino sighed quietly and closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath, only to open them again when he got a big gust of hot, hay scented breath snorted in his face. He turned his head and found himself face to face with Trouble. Trouble the horse, that is. She snorted again and shook her head, her ears laid back flat on her head and one of her front hooves pawing at the ground. Lovino froze and swallowed thickly around the lump fear had made in his throat. “Um, good horsey.” He squeaked quietly, hoping to win her over with flattery. It didn’t work.

Trouble bit him, and _hard_ , right on his upper thigh where it met with his lower abdomen. The asshole of a horse was going right for the tender spots. Lovino shrieked in pain and bolted out of the stall with Trouble hot on his heals, bellowing her anger and stomping on the ground behind him when she got close enough to possibly get a good shot in. Thankfully, Lovino was faster than her and managed to keep a good pace ahead of her thundering hooves.

Lovino could have sobbed in relief when he heard a sharp whistle, loud clapping, and shouting in Spanish. The horse running after him veered away from her pursuit and instead went to pace around at the opposite end of the pasture near the fence. Lovino lept over the fence to the pasture and only stopped running once he knew he wasn’t in danger of being trampled by that stupid horse. He hunched over and wheezed, trying to get a hold of the panic that made it nearly impossible for him to breath. 

Relief that he wasn’t going to die flooded Lovino for a moment until he heard footsteps approaching him and his relief was quickly replaced with dread. He’d just made a complete idiot out of himself in front of Antonio. And Antonio had to get him out of it. Not to mention that he was at Antonio’s house when he specifically told him not to come over while he was “thinking things over”. He froze, not even daring to breath let alone look over his shoulder to see Antonio walking towards him. He was so embarrassed he sort of wished the horse had stomped him into the dirt when she had the chance.

“Are you alright?” Antonio asked as he walked up behind Lovino, who was standing stock still as if he thought that Antonio’s vision was based on movement and keeping still enough would keep him from having to confront the man that turned him into a pathetic, pining, sad excuse of a half wolf. 

Lovino took a deep breath and decided that the only way for him to get this over with as painlessly as possible and without making himself look like the desperate fool he knew he was. There was no way in hell he was going to just breakdown and ask to start spending time with him. So he steeled his nerves, hoped that his eyes weren’t too puffy from crying just a few moments ago, and turned to face Antonio. “ _Sí_ , the stupid horse couldn’t catch me in a hundred years if she tried anyway.” He said, trying to act as casual as possible while avoiding looking into those forest green eyes that made his chest squeeze like there was a vice on his heart.

“I’m glad you weren’t hurt, Lovino. But, if you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing here?” Antonio asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He sounded curt and polite, but his tone fell just short of friendly. He didn’t even shorten Lovino’s name like he did with his brother and literally everyone else he knew. 

Lovino’s gaze flicked uneasily from the ground to some unidentified point somewhere up and to the left of him, “Erm, well, I left something of mine here about a week or so ago. I-it doesn’t matter anymore, stupid horse probably ate it… The, uh, the thing that I left, anyway.” He said, waving a hand dismissively.

Antonio looked even more confused, “Hm, that’s odd. I don’t remember you bringing anything with you when you visited me. And why would you have left something in one of the horse stalls? I thought you didn’t like being around the horses.” He asked, his tone not being skeptical but Lovino felt like he was being interrogated nonetheless. 

He froze, his expression going blank as his mind worked for a good excuse. His default reaction was to go straight to offended and angry, it hadn’t failed him yet. So he let his anger churn his stomach in that fashion he was all too familiar with and let that fuel the venom behind his words. “It’s none of your business and that’s all you need to know. And it doesn’t matter anyways because this is the last time you’ll see me around here. I don’t need to be questioned like I’m doing something wrong and I don’t need to hang around some human who doesn’t even want me here. I’m not going to pretend to be some idiot mutt for you to just throw away when you get bored of me, _stronzo_ (asshole)!” He stopped and realized that he sort of let his anger get the best of him and he said a bit more than he wanted to. 

Antonio stared at him with wide eyes. His expression of shock turned into one of hurt, “Is that really how you think I think of you?” He asked quietly, his usual smile completely gone.

Lovino’s face turned ruddy red with embarrassment. He really had not meant to tell him all that. He took a couple steps backwards before he let his fight or flight instincts take over, leaning more towards the flight side of things. He quickly turned and bolted towards the treeline that laid just beyond the far side of the horse’s yard. He could hear Lovino yell and run after him behind him under the sound of his blood hammering in his ears, “Lovino, wait!”

If there was one thing Lovino and his brother were good at, it was running away. They were faster than any half wolf in the pack and they’d be excellent hunters if they were strong enough to actually take down prey on their own. So with no real practical uses for their speed they tended to use it for running away from their responsibilities and any form of confrontation. Lovino found himself doing that as he bounded over a shrub and into the cover of the trees at a breakneck pace. But he had to admit that Antonio was persistent, Lovino could here him clambering through the underbrush behind him as he tried to catch up. Lovino easily left him in the dust as he darted through the trees with practiced ease. He was sure that he could just easily leave that day in the past if he really tried, leave Antonio in the past, and just stay away from humans like he should have in the first place. It might break his heart but it would be a learning lesson. Yep, he was completely confident that he would never look back. Until he heard Antonio let out a startled, pained cry and a thud as he hit the forest floor.

Lovino skidded to a stop and stood for a second and let his mind go through his options. He figured Antonio was a big boy, he could take care of himself. But then he heard Toni let out a soft groan of pain and he knew that he was too weak to this human. He clenched his fists, squeezed his eyes shut, took a deep breath, turned around, and stomped his way back to Antonio. Apparently the big dope had gotten his ankle caught on a bramble. He was sitting up and rubbing his forehead where it hit the ground, hissing through his teeth in pain. His ankle was bleeding where the stickers stuck into his skin and Lovino felt something twist painfully in his chest in sympathy. He crouched down next to him and, without a word, started unwrapping the thorny tendril from around Antonio’s ankle as gently as he could manage. Antonio still flinched every once in awhile and made tiny pained grunts that he tried to hold back as best he could, it still made Lovino wince.

Antonio didn’t talk for most of the time but once the bramble was mostly off of his ankle he decided to speak up, “ _Gracias_ , Lovino… For coming back.” He said softly. 

Lovino flushed a little, turning his face away so Antonio couldn’t see, “Whatever, you’re just lucky I’m feeling nice.” He grumbled in reply. Antonio still smiled even if he was injured and Lovino was being a turd. Lovino couldn’t help but feel happy to see him smile again, he’d missed seeing it.

“Can we please talk about this now, Lovino?” Antonio implored, ignoring his hurting ankle and paying more attention to the man next to him.

Lovino looked at the ground as he tossed the bramble away from them and into the bushes, “I don’t see what there is to talk about. You don’t have to pretend to want me here, you know.” He mumbled, feeling his feet itch to run away from the uncomfortable situation as opposed to talking it out but he managed to stay put for Antonio’s sake.

“Who ever said I was pretending to want you here all that time?” Antonio tilted Lovino’s face up with a finger under his chin so he would look at him. “I’m sorry that I made you feel this way. But I just needed time to think, I didn’t want to kick you out of my life forever. It was just a big shock to find out that you were really a person under at that fur and growling.” He said with a warm smile that made Lovino either want to either smack him or kiss it off of his stupid, handsome face. He couldn’t decide which he wanted to do more.

Lovino glanced back down at the forest floor, “ _Lo so_.” (I know) He grumbled quietly. “And I also know how humans can get freaked out really easily by things they don’t understand so if I’m just too weird for you and your life you can just say so. I can understand.” He added reluctantly.

“Well, knowing what you are is a bit odd, I have to admit that much. But I did enjoy the time we spent together, even if you were pretending to be something you aren’t.” The last part stung Lovino a little with guilt even if it was said in a kind tone. But the sting went away as Antonio continued, “But so far you seem like a good enough person. I wouldn’t mind getting to know you better, if you’ll allow me to.” 

Lovino perked up and looked back up at his face before feeling a flicker of skepticism, “You really mean that?” he asked doubtfully. 

“ _Sí_ , of course I mean it. You have a little bit of a temper but it’s actually pretty endearing. You’re also very cute, which doesn’t hurt either. I think it would be nice to get to know you better as a person.” He said frankly. 

Lovino could feel his cheeks heating up, Antonio’s tendency to speak his mind would be the death of him someday, he could already tell. “Okay okay, I believe you. Let’s just get you to your house so we can clean this wound. This is why you watch where you step when you’re running in the woods, _idiota_.” (idiot)

Antonio practically beamed at him as Lovino wrapped his arm around Antonio’s chest, prompting him to wrap his arm around Lovino’s neck in turn. Lovino hoisted him up with some amount of effort, taking the weight on the side where Antonio's ankle was injured. He tested the amount of pain he would have to go through to walk on the ankle before deciding that he would rather have Lovino help him make his way back to the house. On their way out of the woods Antonio decided to start getting Lovino as soon as possible, “So Lovino, I have a question.”

“Spit it out.” Lovino replied dryly. 

“Can I ask why you aren’t wearing any clothes?” Antonio inquired.

Lovino looked down at himself, wondering if his skirt had fallen off while he was running from the horse or something. But it was still there so then he wondered what the hell Antonio was talking about. “What do you mean? I put on clothes today.” He replied, confused.

Antonio blinked at him before he waved his hand like he was trying to wipe away his previous question and start over, “No no, I meant why aren’t you wearing the proper clothes a young man should be wearing? You know, pants? A shirt?” He asked.

Lovino instinctively got defensive, assuming that Antonio was bashing his people's’ choice in clothing. “Hey, this is the perfectly proper amount of clothes for summer! I want to know why you humans feel the need to wear tons of clothes all the time no matter how hot it is. It’s a wonder your whole species hasn’t gone extinct from all of you cooking yourselves and dying in the summer.” Lovino just couldn’t see the logic behind constantly being covered up in hot weather. He had never seen Antonio without at least a pair of pants on, granted he would sometimes take his shirt off when it was just too hot or if it got dirty. He just thought it was odd for him to be covered up all the time and it made him weirdly curious about what Antonio looked like without all those clothes on. 

Antonio shrugged, “Maybe you’re right, I’m just not used to being around someone who wears so little. Humans just tend to have more strict ideas of modesty I suppose. I don’t mind though, you can wear what you want around me Lovi.” 

Lovino’s cheeks started to burn involuntarily, Antonio had finally given him one of those shortened nicknames that he gave everyone that he considered a friend and Lovino couldn’t help silently rejoicing in his head. Not to mention Antonio was looking over his bare torso and legs with a smile that was more sly in comparison to the friendly one he usually wore. Lovino was used to having people see him in less clothing, that wasn’t a problem for him. Somehow the way Antonio looked at him was different than the way the members of the pack did. It made him feel like squirming and having Antonio leaning against him as they hobbled along wasn’t helping. 

“Whatever, let’s just get you back to your house so we can patch up your ankle, you klutz.” He grumbled, averting his eyes away from Toni’s bashfully. He just heard Antonio chuckle softly next to him in response. Lovino had a sneaky feeling that he was going to simultaneously regret and be glad that Trouble had chased him out of that horse stall.


End file.
